


Seed Stories

by Thotful_writing



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Heart Break, Multi, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thotful_writing/pseuds/Thotful_writing
Summary: I have written small stories about situations with the Seed brothers. I'm going to add more here under this title as I write more. These are just a collection of short things that have no plot or story line other than the reader's relationship with each of the Seed brothers. Also, as I add more I will add the appropriate tags as well.Follow me on Tumblr where I get into even more trouble with the Seeds: https://farcrying5.tumblr.com/





	1. Chapter 1

**Jacob:**

“Whatcha doin’ there, pup?” Jacob leaned against the doorway crossing his arms as he watched you standing on your tiptoes trying to reach something.

“I’m trying to get this… Fucking book…” You stretched more leaning over the counter and reaching up to the cabinet above you.

“All you have to do is ask and I’ll help.” He grinned as he watched you struggle.

“I don’t need help…” You were determined to do it on your own.

“Obviously.” The sarcasm was thick in his voice.

You stopped and turned to look at him, shooting him a death glare that meant you were not as amused as he was by this situation. You returned to your task, deciding to climb up on the counter to better reach it. You stepped up shakily, finding your balance you stood up straight and grabbed the book from the shelf. You were about to bend down and get off the counter when you lost your footing, you yelled out as you felt yourself falling, but you were suddenly kept from smashing your head on the floor by Jacob catching you. He held you in his arms bridal style as both of your heart rates started to come back down.

“Um, thanks?” You tried to give him the most innocent look you could, but you knew he wasn’t happy with you.

“You could have really hurt yourself.” He placed your feet back on the floor.

“But I didn’t.”

“Because I was here.” He retorted.

“Okay, so never leave me alone and we’ll be good.” You beamed up at him making him roll his eyes at you.

 

 

**Joseph:**

“You shouldn’t be doing that.” Joseph peered up from his book, trying not to hover over you as you sharpened your knife.

“I got this.” You feigned confidence in your skills, knowing fully that you had only sharpened a knife once before and almost lost a finger.

Joseph returned to his book, but not completely invested due to his concern for you. He knew how clumsy you were and that if you could get hurt, you would.

“Shit.” You said under your breath.

“What?” He looked up again, trying to see what you were doing.

“Um, nothing. I just… I missed a spot.” You struggled to find something to cover the stream of blood coming from your hand.

“Do you need help?”

“No, nope. I have everything covered over here.” You cut yourself really deep this time.

Joseph wasn’t stupid, he put his book down and made his way over to where you were standing at the kitchen counter.

“Let me see it.” He held his hand out to you.

“No, it’s fine, really. Just a scratch.” You pulled your hand away from him trying to conceal it.

“If it’s just a scratch then let me see it.”

You knew he wouldn’t give up, you placed your injured hand in his and removed the rag from your hand. He looked down at the cut, blood still bubbling up through the wound.

He sighed in exasperation, “I told you to be careful.”

“I was, until the knife slipped and sliced me open. Fix it?” You looked up at him hopeful.

“I’m The Father, not God. I can’t work miracles.”

 

 

**John:**

“Really wish you’d let me help you.” He sat at the counter, watching you bounce around the kitchen cooking.

“I know what I’m doing. Just let me do it.” You wouldn’t admit it to him, but you were a little overwhelmed trying to keep everything cooking and not burning anything, including yourself.

John was an anxious bundle of nerves anytime you tried to do anything semi-complex that required your attention on more than one thing at a time. He had seen you trip over nothing while carrying bags, almost shoot someone while practicing with the machine guns, and get a concussion trying to do laundry, which he was actually amazed by, because it had to be the first time it had ever happened to anyone. But he agreed to let you cook dinner for him, you were so excited about it he couldn’t deny you.

He turned his back to you for a second before he heard a pan drop to the floor.

“Fuck!” You shouted holding your arm.

“What happened?!” he rushed to your side.

“I was trying to strain the noodles and the pan accidentally touched my arm. Look at it.” You pouted slightly, holding your arm out showing him the reddened skin already starting to blister.

“You are so fucking clumsy.” He laughed as he looked over your injury.

“But you love me, right?” You stared up at him.

“How could I not? Let’s get you something for the arm, then I’ll make us some sandwiches.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was an ask from my Tumblr about how the Seed brothers would help you if you were feeling insecure about your body.

**Joseph:**

You looked at yourself in the mirror, sucking in your stomach, turning different ways to see if you could find a flattering angle, but on this day you couldn’t. You could only see the things you didn’t like about your body, and it was taking a toll on you.

“Are you ready to go, darling?” Joseph knocked on your door, he liked giving you privacy to get dressed.

“I’m not going.” You shouted.

“May I ask why not?” He asked through the door.

“I look terrible, I’m trash.” You sighed and sat down on the bed.

Suddenly the door opened, Joseph had never come in unannounced or without asking your permission before, he walked over and held out his hand for you. You looked up at him, hesitant, not sure what he was trying to do, but finally you took his hand and stood. He walked you over to the mirror and stood behind you.

“You know I don’t like when you talk about yourself like that.” He placed his hands on your shoulders.

“I know, I just don’t feel very good about myself.” You lowered your head.

“Do you want to know what I think?” He asked pulling you back against his chest, you nodded your head.

“I think you’ve been negative about yourself for so long you don’t know how to see yourself in a positive light. You’re blinded by self-conscious thoughts and aren’t able to see your true, beautiful self.”

You looked up at yourself in the mirror, Joseph’s hands moved down to your waist as he planted a kiss on your head. He always knew how to pull you from your darkest depths of insecurity. You turned around and stood face to face with him as he wrapped his arms around you.

“When you’re feeling down about yourself, please come tell me so I can remind you how perfect you are.” He pulled you against him as he softly pressed his lips to yours, melting away any doubts and negative thoughts you had.

 

 

**Jacob:**

The bathroom mirror always helped you point out those flaws in yourself. You contorted your face different ways, trying to make your lips look fuller, stretching you skin to get rid of wrinkles that were starting to show up, but nothing worked. You hadn’t noticed that Jacob was standing in the doorway watching you until he cleared his throat, causing you to jump.

“Shit, you can’t sneak up on me like that.”

“Sorry, didn’t know a man as big as myself could ‘sneak’, I was just wondering what you’re doing in here?”

“I’m trying to fix my face. Look at it, I’m ugly.” You leaned into the mirror again, tracing over a scar on your cheek.

“You have a very nice face. I don’t see anything wrong with it.” He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall behind you.

“Well, you’re not looking close enough then.”

Jacob watched you for another moment, noticing how upset you were getting, before he walked over to you and abruptly picked you up and threw you over his shoulder effortlessly. You yelped at the sudden action, confused as to what was happening.

“Jacob! Put me down! What are you doing?”

“Nope. Not until you say something positive about yourself.”

“You can’t hold me hostage like this. Put me down.” The blood was starting to rush to your head.

“I’m bigger than you. I can do what I want.”

“Alright, I’m not _that_ bad looking. Happy?”

“No, you can do better.” He carried you into the kitchen and grabbed a drink from the fridge.

“I’m pretty... Now please put me down.” You tried to wiggle out of his grasp, with no success.

“Nope. Better.”

“I’m the most beautiful woman in the fucking world!” You yelled.

Suddenly he placed your feet back on the ground, “You don’t have to be so cocky about it.” A smile spread across his face.

“Asshole.”

 

 

**John:**

You sat curled up in John’s arms on the couch, his hand moved down and rested on your stomach, you quickly grabbed it and moved it back to your hip, he repeated the action again, moving his hand down to rest on your stomach. You grabbed his hand and moved it again.

“Alright, what are you doing?” He asked looking down at you.

“I don’t want you to touch my stomach.”

“And why not?” He furrowed his brow in confusion.

“It’s fat and I don’t like it.”

“You can’t tell me not to touch parts of your body just because you don’t like them.”

“Actually, I can.” You sat up looking at him.

“Okay then, you can’t touch my dick.”

“What? Why not?”

“Because I don’t like it.”

“Bullshit. That’s like your favorite part of yourself.” You laughed at his failed attempt.

“Then you can’t touch my… hands. I don’t like them.” He folded his arms, hiding his hands under them.

“Well that just makes me want to touch them more. Let me see them.”

“No.” He turned his head away from you.

“John, it’s not the same, I like your hands, you don’t like my stomach.” You moved closer to him, trying to get him to look at you.

“Actually, I like all of you, every part.” He finally turned to face you again.

“What in the world would you like about my stomach?”

“I don’t remember what it looks like, let me see it.”

You were hesitant, you didn’t want to show him your stomach, even though he’d seen every inch of you before, this seemed different, you felt more self-conscious. Finally, you sat back and lifted your shirt, showing him your stomach.

“Oh, now I remember, I like how soft it is.” He unfolded his arms and traced his fingers over your skin lightly.

“I like this little freckle here.” He touched the small freckle next to your belly button.

He leaned down and placed a kiss on your bare skin, “And I like the noises you make when I kiss you here…and here…” You giggled slightly due to his beard tickling you.

“Okay…stop…” You laughed as he purposefully rubbed his scratchy beard against your skin, reveling in the sounds you made.

He sat up, his gaze settled on you, as he placed one hand on your belly, “I especially like what’s inside right now.”

You couldn’t help but smile at how gentle and caring he was being with you and your insecurities, you knew he was going to be an amazing father.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got an ask on my tumblr about telling the Seeds you were pregnant.

**Joseph:**

You were hesitant to tell him, he already had so much to worry about, you really didn’t want to add to his problems. You knew he was married and had a child before so you weren’t sure how he would react. You looked at the 4 tests you had done in the garbage can, all reading positive. You grabbed the most recent one off the counter and decided it was now or never.

“Joseph, I need to talk to you.” You said as you exited the bathroom.

He sat at his desk working on a new sermon for tomorrow. He didn’t look up at you when he heard you exit the bathroom, he was deep in thought. You slowly made your way to him, your grip on the pregnancy test had tightened as anxiety settled in your stomach.

“Joseph?” You spoke softly.

He finally looked up at you, then down to the object you held in your hand.

“What’s that?”

“Um… I know this wasn’t planned, but-“ You held it out to him, preparing for the worst.

He grabbed the test from your hand and read it like he was reading a novel, minutes passed and you only grew more worried.

“I’m sorry, I know this isn’t-“

Before you could finish your sentence Joseph wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you to him, his face nuzzling against your stomach. You stood completely still, not knowing what to do in that moment.

“You’re not mad?”

“Mad? How could I be mad? This is the best news!” He looked up at you, his eyes so light and filled with happiness.

 

 

**Jacob:**

“You don’t have the flu do you?” Jacob asked from outside the bathroom door as he heard you heaving for the third time that morning.

You rolled your eyes at him, honestly he really wasn’t the most perceptive man.

“Because if it is the flu, I really don’t want to get it.”

You wiped your mouth and washed your hands before opening the bathroom door.

“I highly fucking doubt you can catch what I have, Jacob.” You stormed past him, he followed like a lost puppy.

“What is it then?”

“It’s a baby, okay? I’m pregnant.” You turned and shouted at him.

He stopped in his tracks as he considered your words, “How?” He didn’t exactly know what to say so that’s what came out.

“Wh- Are you serious right now? Do you really not know how babies are made?” You placed your hands on your hips as you glared at him.

He glanced down at your stomach then back up at you. Suddenly he grabbed you and lifted you up, his arms wrapping around you as he squeezed you against his chest.

“Jacob… Stop, I’m going to be sick.” You said as he spun you around.

He placed your feet back on the ground as you ran to the bathroom again.

“And you’re sure it’s not the flu?” He stood in the doorway as you knelt over the toilet.

 

 

**John:**

You waddled your way back into the house, looking for John. He wanted to go with you to the ultrasound but he just didn’t have the time today, he promised you he’d be at the next one. You held the ultrasound results in your hand as you searched for him, you heard him talking as you got closer to his office, he stood behind his desk with the phone pressed to his ear.

“Just get it done. I have to go.” He hung up quickly as soon as he saw you.

“How did it go? How is our little peanut?” He strode over to you and place his hand on your full belly.

“Well, here’s the thing… there are two peanuts.” You looked up at him.

“Two? As in two babies? Like one and then another?” His eyes grew wide.

You nodded your head as he stepped back leaning on his desk. He ran his hand through his hair and stared off for a moment.

“I know it’s not going to be easy but-“

“I have to call Joseph, no Jacob, no Faith, no… I have to call everyone! We’re having twins!” He jumped up and pulled you into an embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this after hearing the lyrics for 'Wasted' by Rainbow Kitten Surprise, they seemed to fit John perfectly.

**I got your number, your name, and your will to fight**

From day one, John knew exactly how to rile you up, his voice would ring in over the radio with some bullshit about your sin and saving your soul. It wasn’t so much what he said, but the way he said it, with a smug, self-assured tone, that you would confess your sins to him and atone. But you knew how to get to him as well, you ran around Hope County blowing up his silos, liberating outposts and with each one it earned you a personalized message from the seething Baptist.

_“Another one? Your wrath knows no bounds, don’t worry, I’ll help you purge it from your body. See you soon.”_

**Will you be coming over? Will you be coming? Reckon you might**

You knew it was wrong, every voice in your head said so, but you couldn’t stay away from him. You were drawn to him like a moth to a light. No matter how many times you told yourself this would be the last time, it never was. It happened once, and then again, and then it turned into a weekly ritual.

“You come so willingly now, if only you’d made it this easy in the beginning, you wouldn’t have any of those nasty scars marring your perfect skin.” His fingers traced over some of the marks he had made on your chest, the first time he captured you.

“Don’t you ever stop talking? Just take off your pants and let’s do this.” You grabbed the hem of your shirt and lifted it over your head, tossing it to the floor.

“So impatient. Greed may be another one of your sins, my dear Deputy.” His voice was low as he spoke against your neck, hands already roaming over your heated flesh.

**I cannot care, I cannot care for you, I cannot bear to love you any less than you need**

The meetings became more frequent, you found it hard to come up with lies for your friends as to where you were going almost every night. It started to get harder to sleep in your own bed without him next to you.

“This isn’t going to work, you need to leave.” John’s voice no longer warm and sweet, he stood up and threw his clothes back on.

“What are you talking about? You started this, you don’t just get to walk away when things get too real for you.” You knew you shouldn’t have said it, but you were in the moment and you felt genuinely happy with him, despite everything he’s done.

“I didn’t want _this,_ you were supposed to say ‘Yes’, to confess your sins and atone. You turned it into something…more.”

“John Fucking Seed, you miserable son of a bitch! I didn’t ask for any of this, for you to fuck me, to fall in love with you! It’s not like I planned it.” You jumped out of the bed, anger surging through you, he made it seem like you had committed some horrible crime by loving him.

**I cannot hold you, I cannot bear to lose the bruises that you leave**

You felt all the blood drain from your face as you stared at him, at what he’d just done. You thought he was done with you, he told you to leave, but now…this. You expected to hear him pining for you over the radio, or some big grand gesture, but you never would have guessed he’d prove his love for you this way.

“You’re literally insane.” You finally broke the silence.

“I couldn’t let him fucking touch you like that, what else was I supposed to do?”

“I don’t know, maybe kick his ass and tell him to run, not stab him in the fucking chest.” You stared down at the body that lay at your feet.

“Are you mad?” He knew exactly how to use those puppy dog eyes on you, knowing you’d forgive him for just about anything.

“Surprisingly, no. You did save me from him.”

“Wanna go home?” He held out his hand and you more than willingly took it, knowing you’d follow him anywhere, even if it meant your own destruction.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Showering/Bathing with the Seed's.

**Jacob:**

You had spent the entire day with Jacob, running around outside, he woke you up super early that morning to go hunting. You tried to get out of it, but he literally grabbed your feet and pulled you out of the bed. It wouldn’t have been so bad had you not tripped and fell directly into a mud hole. Of course, Jacob thought it was hilarious and proceeded to laugh loudly, scaring off any animals in the area. After hunting was a bust he wanted to get some exercise, saying you’d gotten soft.

You weren’t sure how far you ran with him, but you were winded after the first 5 minutes. Jacob would turn around and taunt you as her watched you barely keeping up. He made you run the entire way back as well, by the time you got home you were covered in sweat and mud, in desperate need of a shower.

You turned the water on and stripped out of your filthy clothes while you waited for the water to heat up. The water washed over your body as the grime from the day pooled in the shower floor. You grabbed the soap and started to clean the layer of dirt from your skin.

“Move over.” Jacob said as he pulled the shower curtain open.

“No, go get your own shower.” You tried to keep him from joining you but it was no use, he pushed you forward.

“You’re getting me dirty again.” You tried to move away from him, but the shower wasn’t big enough. You were annoyed at this point, he forced you to go out when you didn’t want to and now, he was hogging the shower up with no regard for you. You crossed your arms and turned away from him, waiting for him to get done and leave.

“I know you’re not pouting.”

“Just waiting for you to leave so I can finish my shower in peace.” You still refused to look at him.

He grabbed your shoulders and pulled you back against him, leaning down to speak into your ear.

“You don’t like showering with me?” He made sure to sound as hurt as possible.

“Not when you hog the water and push me out of the way. I wanted a relaxing shower.”

Jacob was taken aback for a moment, he didn’t think about what you needed. He placed his hands on your shoulders and started to knead your muscles gently.

“What are you doing?” You turned your head to look at him.

“Helping you relax.” His hands moved down to your back, working your sore muscles as he went. He had never done anything like this before, his idea of relaxing was sleeping at night.

He stepped back and pulled you back underneath the showerhead, letting the hot water pour over you as his hands continued to work wonders on your back.

You turned around and faced him, you wrapped your hands around the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss. With all of his rough edges he really could be sweet.

 

**Joseph:**

Since moving into the cabin with Joseph you had to become resourceful. It was a small place with very little amenities. Your least favorite was the shower. It was a small standing shower which you had to fill a reservoir with water before you could even use it. And forget having a hot shower, it was luke warm at best, but you made do because you loved Joseph and if you could put up with a cult then you could handle just about anything.

You spent a good portion of your time working in the garden that day, the sun beating down on you, sweat pouring from your body. You finally finished and decided to take a shower. You filled a bucket from the well and began the arduous task of filling the reservoir. You went to the bathroom once it was filled and rid yourself of your clothing, you stepped into the shower and turned it on. The water that came out was not what you put in, it was almost mud. You had forgotten to clean out the reservoir before filling it, dirt must have gotten in it. You stepped out of the shower and began to cry. You weren’t one to let things get you down, but you’d been having an especially hard time lately in dealing with everything and it just piled up. Just as you were reaching your peak of sobbing Joseph walked in. He saw you and immediately ran to you.

“What’s wrong, darling?” His hands rested on your shoulders.

“I’m sorry… I’m trying, I really am. All I wanted was a shower…” You sobbed into his chest.

He looked at you covered in dirt and the shower, able to deduce what had happened. He grabbed a towel and began wiping away some of the mud from your face.

“I know you’ve been trying, this isn’t the ideal situation. How about I talk to the followers about getting us running water?”

“You would do that, for me?” You looked up at him, tears still streaming down your cheeks.

“Of course, and in the mean time we’ll go over to John’s and get you cleaned up.” He pressed a kiss to your forehead.

“Thank you.” You smiled as he pulled you into an embrace, his arms wrapping around you.

 

**John:**

Taking a bath with John was almost an all-day event. The only time he showered was if it was urgent and quick, the rest of the time he made sure you took a long and relaxing bath together. He got the water temperature just right, added all kinds of bath salts and bubble bath to the water. You both treasured this time together, with all of the work with the Project you rarely had any other time for each other, so you made this a regular activity.

Once you were in the bathroom, he took the most time in undressing you, his fingers caressing your skin as he removed each piece of clothing, as if he was unwrapping a present. You got your turn as well in undressing him, he’s not as enthusiastic about this part as you are, but he let’s you take your time. It takes you a few minutes because you make a point to kiss every scar and mark on his body, he had been through so much pain and suffering in his life, you wanted to sooth him as much as possible.

He stepped into the bath and helped you in, both of you finally settling down into the water. He pulled you back against his chest and you relaxed in his embrace.

“How was your day, dear?” He asked as you rested your head on his chest.

“Awful. Got shot at, chased by a wild boar, and I caught a field on fire.”

“Sounds hectic. At least you’re home now.” He kissed the side of your head softly.

“Mmm, my favorite place to be.” You hummed as he wrapped his arms around you. You sat like this for a while, the water starting to cool down.

“We should probably actually get clean.” He spoke softly against your ear.

“Just a few more minutes like this, please?” When you were in his arms nothing else mattered or bothered you, you’d give anything to stay in this moment forever.

“Alright, just a while longer. You sure you have to return to Fall’s End tonight? Can’t you stay?”

“I don’t know, they get pretty lost without their best Deputy.”

“So do I.” He trailed kisses from your shoulder to your neck.

“Maybe one night wouldn’t hurt.”  You smiled as his arms tightened around you.


	6. Only for The Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being The Father's assistant had it's perks.

It began innocently enough, you had been approached by the Father about being his assistant, he often struggled beneath the weight of his responsibilities and needed a hand. Of course you jumped at the opportunity, anyone would have.

You quickly learned the ins and outs of the Project, the day to day business and became an integral part of the operation.

“How are the Atonements coming along?” Joseph asked absent mindedly as he thumbed through his book.

“Perfectly. John is doing an amazing job, we’ve had 10 confessions this week already.” You finished making his tea and walked it over to him.

You grabbed his book and sat it aside, replacing it with the warm cup of tea.

“Thank you, my child.” He smiled slightly at you, but you were well aware that something was troubling him.

He sipped his tea as he stared off in thought before setting it down and picking up his book once more, jotting down notes for his next sermon.

“Is there anything else I can do for you, Father?”

“Of course, it was perfect.” He answered without fully realizing what you’d asked. You could see the sleeplessness in his eyes that had been burying him each day.

“You’ve worked hard enough today, Father.” You grabbed the book and pencil from his hands.

“I’ll finish your sermon for you while you rest.”

“I couldn’t possibly ask you-” He shook his head.

“You’re not asking, I’m offering. Now go get some sleep.”

He wanted to protest more but he just didn’t have the energy. He stood and placed his hand behind your head, pulling you close and kissing your forehead. You closed your eyes and reveled in his touch. He released you after a brief moment and thanked you for your help as he shuffled towards the small bed in the corner.

It didn’t take long for him to build a dependence on you after that. He saw how eagerly and fully you wanted to help him and the Project. He started giving you more important tasks that left him free to focus on himself for a brief time. He was able to sleep better at night without the crushing weight of responsibility pushing him down and he was considering expanding the compound to accommodate more followers.

You began to look forward to the time you spent alone with him, he was always so kind and caring towards you, he even started to look after your wellbeing.

“I’m not the only one who needs to sleep, my child. You have done more than enough today.” He plucked the papers from your hands and placed them on the desk.

“You’re not supposed to worry about me. Plus, I need to finish registering the newest members.”

“It can wait until morning.” He extended his hand to you and helped you stand.

“I don’t know what I would do without you, my child.” He smiled before kissing your forehead softly, this time his lips lingering a bit longer and his grip on your shoulders tightened for a brief moment.

You wanted desperately to look up at him and pull his face down to yours, to kiss him like you’ve dreamed about, but you refrained. In an instant the moment had passed and he released you.

The days following the new Deputy’s arrival were hectic, Joseph seemed more determined than ever to capture them and bring them into the Project. He worked tirelessly with Jacob and John to persuade the Deputy. He was exhausted but sleepless, his mind never ceasing for a moment. You watched as he slumped back in his chair, his head resting against his hand as he was lost in thought. You finished his tea and walked it to him, placing it on the table beside him.

“Is there anything else I can do for you, Father?” You were worried about him, you would do anything to take his mind off of his problems.

“No, my child.” He sighed, never looking up at you, keeping his concentration fixed.

You chewed on your lip for a moment before deciding to do something bold. You knelt in front of him and placed your hands on his knees, finally bringing his gaze to yours.

“I want to help you, Father.” Your hands trembled as they moved further up his thighs.

His stare held steady on you as he realized what you meant. He sat up, now more alert, he placed his hands on yours to cease your movements.

“You don’t have to do this, my child. You have helped me more than you know.”

“I know I don’t have to, I want to. Let me, please?”

Without another word he removed his hands from yours and let you continue your task. Your fingers fumbled with his belt buckle before finally undoing it. You unbuttoned his pants and slid the zipper down, a sound which drowned out the thumping of your heart.

A small gasp slipped past your lips as your hand slid beneath the fabric of his clothing, gripping his length to feel his hardness growing in your grasp. You moved your hand over his length a few times before pulling his cock free of his pants.

Joseph’s gaze remained fixed on you, his lips barely parted as he watched you delicately stroke him. Your thumb slid up his length and circled his tip where a drop of precum had already surfaced. You licked your lips before leaning forward and flicking your tongue over the tip of him. Joseph exhaled a breath neither of you knew he was holding in at the slightest touch of your tongue.

You kissed his cock lightly, just as he kissed your forehead many times before. You peered up at him briefly before wrapping your lips around him and sinking him into your mouth. He inhaled sharply and his grip on the arms of his chair tightened.

You moved your head up and down slowly, your tongue swirling around him. He placed his hand on the back of your head and smoothed it over your hair before moving it to the side so he could better see your face. He threaded his fingers through your hair as he leaned his head back.

Any doubts you had were soon washed away by the groan of approval he let slip through his lips, further encouraging you to continue.

Your pace picked up as you could hear in his breathing that he was getting close. Suddenly you felt his grip tighten around your hair as he pushed your head down further onto his length, his hips thrusting desperately into your mouth. He hit the back of your throat and within a few seconds he slowed his movements and loosened his grip on you as he came into your mouth.

He released a low groan from his throat as he relaxed back in his chair. You swallowed what was left in your mouth as he stuffed himself back into his pants.

His hand caressed your cheek briefly as he stared at you with wonder.

“You truly are a blessing, my child.”


	7. A Sense of Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Break ups can leave you both numb and in pain.

Was there even a point anymore? The past few days had you questioning everything and you weren’t sure if you wanted to continue. After the yelling, the anger, and the sadness, the only thing left now was the pain and the void in your chest. You no longer felt hunger, food tasted bland anyways. Sleep had been avoiding you like an elusive bird fluttering around your mind, each time you got closer it only moved further from you. Showering, changing clothes, and actually moving were things of the past. Images and thoughts of him littered and tortured your mind. That smile- that damned smile of his, the way he toyed with you and bent you to his will. How he knew exactly where to land each kiss that left you breathless and begging for more.

With each passing day you hoped the pain would subside, that you’d be able to get back to yourself again, or at least some semblance of yourself. You sat on the couch staring at the blank screen of your tv, replaying the happy moments in your head on a loop. Only when a knock came to your door did you even think about getting up. Another sharp tap, followed by another.

“Go away.” You whispered to yourself, hoping somehow they’d hear it without you having to actually speak louder. But they didn’t.

You sighed and moved to get off the couch, your crumpled-up blanket falling to the floor, leaving you shivering at the loss of warmth. Your movements were slow, almost sloth like, you felt lightheaded, most likely from not eating a damn thing. Your hand hesitated on the doorknob before twisting it slowly.

You dragged your gaze from the floor up to the figure standing before you, not someone you would have imagined to be at your door.

“My child…” He spoke softly with an undertone of sadness at your sight. His voice shattered the silence you’d come accustomed to.

“Joseph.” You spoke shortly, wanting to retreat back into your home, your safe place, your tomb.

He stared for a moment as you fidgeted with the hem of your tattered shirt, well, not exactly yours. The silence was just as unbearable as his voice, you turned and headed back to your nest.

Joseph hesitated for a moment before stepping across the threshold of your home, closing the door gently behind him. You climbed back onto the couch, grabbing your blanket and building up the barrier that held you together.

“I wanted to see how you were doing.” He said as he sat down next to you.

“If it isn’t obvious, I’m doing pretty fucking bad.” Those were the most words you’d spoken in a week.

“When was the last time you ate?” He asked in genuine concern.

“When was the dinner at the church?”

“You haven’t eaten in over a week?” He furrowed his brow.

“I mean, I ate a few crackers the other day, but nothing else.”

He sat in silence for a moment, staring at your frailty, your vulnerable state and wondering how long you would last like this.

“I know what my brother did was unforgiveable, but-“

“Unforgiveable? No, what John did was fucking despicable. What he did was a goddamn travesty.” You raised your voice as the anger you’d thought was gone started to well up again.

“His actions were-“

“I don’t give a fuck about his actions, I could really care less about how many women he sticks his dick in. The problem is that he made me fall in love with him, he promised me a forever together and then burned it to the ground.” The tears that had dried up days ago were beginning to fill your eyes once more.

“I gave him everything! Everything I had to offer; I fell for every word that slid off his fucking forked tongue like the idiot I am.” The tears flowed at full force now as your cheeks reddened once more.

“You know I would fix it if I could.” He placed his hand on your shoulder, offering the comfort of a friend that he always did.

“I don’t want you to fix it, I want you to make the pain stop. Please-“ You leaned into his chest and began to sob.

“Please, Joseph, just make it stop. I can’t-“ Your heart ached in your chest, feeling like someone had stuck hundreds of needles into it and let it sit, pushing against the walls of your chest, inching further in with each breath.

He placed his hand on the back of your head and wrapped his arm around you, pulling you closer and holding you as you wept into his chest.

“Please…Please…” You cried, begging him to make it stop, to take away this pain.

“I’m so sorry, my child.” You heard his voice crack, you could have swore you heard him choke back a sob, but you refrained from looking up at him.

He held you like this for a while, rocking you in his arms and petting your hair until the tears stopped. You sniffled as you rested your head against his chest, the sound of his heartbeat lulling you into a peaceful rest, somewhere between a daydream and sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Caged Wolff- A smut one-shot including a friend's deputy.

The Whitetails, again. The Veteran’s Center, again. And of course, the fucking cage, again. Deputy Wolff had lost count of how many times she’d been in this exact predicament before, maybe 10? 20? Each time she managed to escape so she wasn’t exactly worried, more or less annoyed that she had allowed herself to get caught again. She leaned back against the cold, hard bars of the cage she was in, getting as comfortable as she could because she knew as soon as Jacob walked in he would go on and on about culling the herd and her being weak and blah blah blah. He really was long winded, and she had simply heard more than enough from him for the time being.

“Back at it again, I see. Just can’t seem to stay away can you, pup?” He waltzed through the door as usual.

“It’s Wolff. And I did nothing wrong, I was minding my own business when-“

“When you just happened to attack one of my outposts, killing 10 of my best men, pup?” He added emphasis to the word _‘pup’_.

“Wolff. And if those were your best men, then I fear the Project is in more trouble than you think.”

“Sweet of you to be worried about the Project. Never pegged you for someone so caring, pup.” He grabbed the wooden chair in front of the cage and pulled it back before sitting down.

“Can you not hear?  It’s Wolff.” She snapped at him.

“Oh I heard you just fine, but you are far from a wolf. A wolf is cunning, predatory, and strong, you’re nothing but a pup, chasing her tail, whining for attention, and tearing up everything in your path just because you can.” He leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees as she narrowed her eyes at him.

“If I’m such a nuisance, why haven’t you done something about it? You could have killed me several times by now, but you haven’t, why is that?” She moved closer to the bars, her confidence growing as she thought about her situation.

He had caught her time and time again, yet he never threatened to end her life, never even made a move to do it.

“I could say it was Joseph, that he wanted you alive, but honestly I thought there might have been a good soldier in you somewhere. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe you’re nothing, weak, useless.” He paced around the outside of the cage, riling her up.

“Maybe I should just toss you out there to the Judges, they haven’t been fed all day. I’m sure they’d love a tasty treat like you.” His boots weighed heavy on the floor as he moved, his fingers tips touching the iron bars as he went.

She moved closer to the bars, keeping her gaze set on him. She wasn’t stupid, she knew his game and she knew it well. What surprised her is that she was falling for it, in fact, everything she had done since she came to Hope County was to prove she wasn’t weak, that she was strong and capable. She knelt on her knees and wrapped her hands around the bars as she watched him pace.

“Could send you over to John, maybe he could use you for something.” He stopped in front of her and stared down.

“I’m not weak. I’ve beat your trials every time.” She meant to sound assertive, but it only came out defensive.

“Trying to convince me or yourself, pup?” He scoffed and turned to leave, before he could she grabbed his belt buckle and pulled him back towards the bars.

“Let me show you how useful I can be, then will you let me out of here?” She peered up at him.

He glared at her as if he was considering her proposition for a moment. He stepped back from her and laughed.

“Got plenty of Peggies begging to suck my cock, you’re nothing special.” He turned and left the room.

Wolff sat back against the bars, she hoped that would work, apparently Jacob didn’t desire her like she thought he did.

The night wore on and she finally drifted off to sleep, not comfortably of course. She heard a noise and shifted against the bars, her eyes opening slowly to see Jacob standing, pressed against the bars of her cage, his hard cock in hand. He gripped the bars with one hand and his length with the other, pumping up and down quickly as if he was in a hurry. His eyes were closed so he didn’t notice when she slowly crawled her way towards him. She sat up on her knees and licked her lips at the sight of him, glancing up to see if he was still unaware of her presence.

When her wet tongue made contact with the tip of his cock his eyes sprung open and he stilled his movements.

“Let me help?” She smiled slyly, knowing he must have been thinking about her sucking his cock to come down in here in the middle of the night.

He looked as though he was going to walk away again, but instead he pushed his cock further between the bars, giving her better access. He removed his hand and gripped the cold bars in anticipation. She grabbed his cock and stroked it a few times while letting a drip of her spit slide over him, using her hand to spread it up and down his length. She kissed his tip lightly before taking him into her mouth fully. She pulled him as far into her mouth as she could, her face pressing against the bars. Jacob let out a low groan as she worked him further into her mouth, swirling her tongue around him. His hands tightened around the bars as he breathed heavily, needing more of her. Suddenly he pulled back from her and stepped away from the bars.

“Clothes off. Now.” He demanded.

She wasted no time in standing and stripping out of her clothes, she approached the bars and pressed herself against them. His hand slid between the bars, his thumb tracing her bottom lip before moving down to her throat, gripping it tightly before releasing her.

“Turn.”

She did as instructed and pressed her back against the bars, without a word he grabbed her hips and situated her perfectly. She felt him lining himself up with her center, hoping he’d go slow since it had been a while for her. But Jacob didn’t do anything half assed, the second his tip pressed into her center he thrust into her hard, filling her completely.

“Fuck…” She moaned as he slammed into her.

He grabbed her through the bars, one hand around her throat, the other on her hip, pulling her closer so he could get deeper within her. He fucked her relentlessly, his hands pulling and squeezing at her skin. A mixture of the sound of their skin hitting together and the bars creaking, filled the room. She panted and moaned for him, loving the feeling of him hitting that perfect spot within her.

She felt her own wetness dripping down her legs as she came over and over, her body trembling, threatening to fall slack in his arms. If it wasn’t for his grip around her throat she would have surely fallen to her knees. He continued to pound into her, growling with each thrust until he came within her, filling her to the brim.

He pulled his cock out and watched as his cum dripped out of her for a moment before pushing it back in with his fingers. She collapsed breathless to the floor and turned to face him, a complete mess, filled with a mixture of both of their cum.

“Maybe you are good for something.” He tucked himself back into his pants and left her sitting on the floor.


End file.
